La Race des Dieux
by MattMcCastles
Summary: POST WAR. 15 APRES.  Il me detestera comme je le déteste. Je réveillerais les premiers Dragons et je prendrai d'assaut l'Alagaesia. Adieu mon Sang Royal, je te renie. Adieu mon père, je te tuerai.
1. J'avais un plan Adieu la Compagnie !

**AUTEUR : Tsou**

**TITRE : La Race des Dieux.**

**DISACLAIMER : basé sur le Cycle de l'Héritage de Christopher Paolini**

**RATING : K+ , mais de grandes chances que ça évolue vers le T pour violence.**

**RESUME : Je ne cherche plus son amour, Il n a jamais connu l'amour. Je vais juste lui retirer ce qu'il aime le plus au monde, Le Pouvoir. Je lui prouverai qu'il a eu tort de m'oublier, je lui ferai regretter. Je le ferai me détester comme je le déteste. Je réveillerais les premiers Dragons et je prendrai d'assaut l'Alagaesia. Adieu mon Sang Royal, je te renie. Adieu mon père, je te tuerai. POST WAR.**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Fiction POST WAR. Galbatorix est moooort ! Je voulais écrire une histoire après la guerre et expérimenté le mode 1ére personne. Je me mets à fond sur ma première fan fiction « Derniers Crépuscules » aussi sur Eragon, donc celle ci n'est pas vraiment sérieuse, un truc en free style ou même no style ! Voilà voilà, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'étais dans ce couloir pourri depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et ce crétin de Natanaël n'arrivait pas. Il se serait perdu en route, on l'aura surpris il serait fiévreux ou persécuté par des nains, je m'en foutais. Il avait dit qu'il serait là, et il n'y était pas. Et je ne supportai pas ça. Quand on dit quelque chose on le fait. Et surtout, quand j'ai envie de quelque chose, il me le faut. Je voulais Nat', et je ne voulais pas attendre.

En plus il faisait sombre dans ce couloir miteux. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et le seul rempart contre l'obscurité était un flambeau dégoulinant de graisse de lapin plus qu'odorante qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tous moments. Le sol n'était pas solide plancher comme dans le reste de l'Abbaye mais terre battue, légèrement humide par endroit. Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était le bruit qu'il y avait. Infâmes couinements tout droit venus de l'obscurité. Des murmures aigus qui me donnaient des sueurs froides. Des souris ou des rats sans doute. Des rongeurs quoi. Je déteste les rongeurs. Ca me terrifie, du genre je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper de ma gorge asséchée par la peur un cri suraigu, et je me sauve à toutes jambes. Je suis plutôt fière comme fille. J'ai ça dans le sang, parait-il. Mais face à un rat, je fuis. Vraël me garde, dans ce couloir sinistre, ils restaient loin de moi, craignant la lumière, aussi blafarde et faible soit-elle. Je ne les voyais pas, et je voulais voir Natanaël. Pas du genre braver vents et marées pour voir l'élu de son cœur, mais des besoins physiques vous voyez.

Bref, je voulais voir Nat', et ce triple fils d'Urgal n'était pas la.

J'avais fini par me laisser glisser contre une porte qui donnait sur un placard à balai, ma robe de mousseline blanche dans la poussière. J'enroulais mes cheveux de jais autour des mes doigts fins en pensant à toutes les corvées que j'allais me taper ce soir. Je suis assez indisciplinée alors forcément, j'en paye les conséquences: Ce soir, c'était le lavage des parties communes et de la salle des repas. J'étais une fille de sang royal, sérieux ! Comment pouvaient- ils me traiter comme ça ?

Des pas attirèrent brusquement mon attention. Vitesse normale, trop lourde pour être Nat'.

En effet, c'était un gros moine dégoutant.

- Halley ! s'écria t'il en me voyant assise à même le sol. Que fais-tu là ? Cette partie de l'Abbaye n'est pas censé être fréquenté. Surtout pour des jeunes femmes comme toi.

- Je sais, marmonnais-je mais j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu.

L'excuse pourrie j'avoue. Pour ceux qui me connaissent ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, je ne reste que très rarement seule. Je suis lunatique certes, mais j'ai besoin des autres pour partager mes humeurs, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

- La Mère Supérieure te cherche. Ton père souhaiterait te voir.

C'était la meilleure. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père, il avait semblait ne pas reconnaitre. Ou du moins n'avait pas juger nécessaire de m'accorder un regard, un signe de tête, d'affection. Un truc de père quoi.

- Je dois aller la voir maintenant ? demandais-je d'une voix trainante.

- Oui Halley. Mais par pitié vas te changer. A te trainer comme cela, ta robe est dégoutante.

- Ouais, ouais. Ah… hésitais-je. Vous n'avez pas vu N… le jardinier par hasard? Il est de corvées avec moi, ce soir.

- Le jardinier ? La Mère Supérieure la renvoyé ce matin. Je ne sais pas a quoi il passait ses journée, mais pas dans le jardin en tout cas.

J'étouffai un rire. Moi je le savais très très bien.

J'adressai un signe de tête au moine graisseux et m'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles. C'est nul d'appeler ça le dortoir des filles d'ailleurs, il n'y a _que_ des filles ici. Comprenez mon drame. Non pas que mon existence tourne autour du sexe opposé, hein. Mais elles sont toutes prudes, niaises, balances … ou vieilles. Soit. Le dortoir des jeunes filles de l'abbaye est tout ce qu'il y a de sobre. Une armoire de bois brut par personne, et un lit. L'année dernière, on a eu des couvertures supplémentaires. Un véritable luxe. J'enlevais rapidement ma robe blanche et la jetai en boule au pied de mon lit. Une des filles de ma chambre, une blondasse nommée Molly – elle est gentille et nous partageons même quelques centres d'intérêts, mais c'est une pure lèche-cul, cent pour cent fayotte. Alors moi et mes écarts, de conduite, nous restons assez loin. – me jeta un regard réprobateur. C'est parce que je ne porte pas de corset. Vu mon âge, j'ai 17 ans, ça pourrait vous choquer, mais je suis complètement plate. Enfin presque. Un corset serait complètement inutile et franchement désagréable. J'enfilai une longue tunique olive que je ceinturais d'une fine cordelette de cuir. Cette teinte assortie à ma couleur de peau très blanche me donner un air maladif, mais peu importe. J'allais voir la Mère Supérieure, autant être le moins présentable possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, je frappai d'un geste lent contre la massive porte de chêne du bureau de la dragonne en chef. Sa voix résonna, grave dans le couloir froid, et me fit frissonner malgré mon assurance, ou plutôt, ma nonchalance habituelle. Je m'avançai dans la pièce circulaire, et fit une petite courbette.

- Bonjour ma Mère.

- Assis toi, Halley.

Je m'exécutai, luttant contre l'envie de ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine inexistante.

- Il te faut te rendre à Teirm. Ton père se marie et les traditions veulent que l'intégralité de la famille royale soit présente.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement.

- Il se marie ? Mais, avec qui ?

- Je ne suis pas en mesure de te révéler ces informations, Halley. La cérémonie est prévue dans 15 jours. Tu pars demain à l'aube.

- Et si je refuse ?

Non pas que je voulais rester dans ce trou à rats, mais cela me révoltait que mon père puisse décider de ce que je dois faire, ou non, alors que ça faisait des années que nous n'avions pas échangé plus de dix mots à la suite.

- Tu es obligé Halley. Tu sais ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

En effet oui. C'était un homme cruel, mon père. Avant de devenir l'un des trois Princes d'Alagaesia, il avait été un Serviteur du Mal. _Le_ Serviteur du Mal devrais-je dire. Il avait pillé, tué, incendié, violé. Personne n'avait su pourquoi il avait finalement décidé de sauver l'Alagaesia. Certains disent que c'est une femme qui l'a fait changer ma mère. D'autres, disent que c'est son désir de Pouvoir qui l'avait sauvé des griffes du Mal. Galbatorix était le Pouvoir et mon père ne supporte pas les Entraves. Il avait tué l'Empereur d'un coup de lame dans la gorge. La tête du roi avait roulé sur le sol gorgé de sang, les yeux exorbités. Galbatorix ne s'attendait pas à ce que mon père le trahisse. Mais c'est sa nature même, _Traitre_. Il a beau être un bon prince, loyal à son peuple, fidèle à sa terre il restait un manipulateur perfide et arrogant. Je le détestais.

- Le messager était accompagné de quatre soldats princiers…

- Haha, il pense que quatre gardes de pacotilles vont me forcer à aller à Teirm ?

J'ai beau être frêle et n'avoir pas de force dans les bras, je bondis comme une panthère et je mords comme un tigre.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis mais, mais il faut que tu y ailles Halley c'est comme ça.

Je ne répondis pas. Le vieille Mère Supérieure me congédia d'un signe de la tête et je m'en retournai errer dans les couloirs déserts de l'Abbaye. J'aurais du aller aux cours d'enluminures, mais comme souvent, je m'en dispensais. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, mon excuse était valable: je m'en allais. Ah, c'était si bon de penser ça ! Je me le répétais encore et encore. J'allais partir. De plus, j'avais un plan. Une fois à Teirm, nouvelle capitale de l'Alagaesia, j'allais disparaitre. Je ne connaissais plus la région, mais mes souvenirs d'enfance reviendraient bien vite. Adieu Abbaye sombre et perdue dans les montagnes, adieu vie austère sans folies, adieu corvées sans sens, et fillettes sans personnalités. Adieu mon père et tes innombrables femmes sans esprits, Adieu mon demi frère Brom, qui ne mérite pas son nom. Adieu mon sang, je te renie.

Allégrement, je retournais au dortoir, saisit une large besace sous mon lit qui à l'origine, servait pour ranger les draps propres et y installa mes maigres affaires. Quelques livres, tuniques, dessous, gilets, une paire de bottines, une autre de sandales, une petite pierre rouge montée sur une longue chaine d'argent et une petite dague. « Toi et ta mère avions beaucoup d'ennemis, m'avais dit mon père en me la remettant, huit ans plus tôt, avant de m'envoyer à l'Abbaye. Il en reste peut être dans les montagnes. Le monde t'oubliera sans doute, mais cela pourra peut être t'être utile » En effet, je me coupe les cheveux et déverrouille n'importe quelle porte avec cette petite dague. Natanaël est persuadé qu'elle possède une origine elfe. Je me plais aussi à penser cela. Je n'ai aucun patrimoine. Autant créer le mien.

Un craquement sec en provenance de la fenêtre me fit sursauter. Natanaël ! Je lançai un regard rapide vers la porte du dortoir. A cette heure de la journée, les filles étaient en cours, les vieilles à la sieste et les moines à l'office. Je sautai sur le lit de Mai et ouvrit l'étroite lucarne avec précipitation. Nat' se hissa à la force de ses bras sur les rebords de la fenêtre et sauta sur le plancher avec agilité. Un instant plus tard, il était sur moi, ses lèvres sèches soudées aux miennes. Je fis courir ma main sous sa chemise blanche, le bout de mes doigts suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Il se cambra très légèrement. J'adorais ça. Il posa ses mains sur mes reins et me serra contre lui tandis que je m'agrippais à sa nuque, entourant ses mèches brunes autour des doigts.

- Que faisais-tu ? Murmurais-je à son oreille.

- La mère sup m'a renvoyé ce matin. Ma parfaite couverture étant tombé à l'eau, je me suis fait coincé dans un couloir tout à l'heure, et fait mettre à la porte de l'abbaye sans aucun ménagement.

- Comment est tu rentré alors ? demandais-je surprise, en m'écartant très légèrement de lui.

- Je connais le jardin par cœur Hal'. Les irrégularités de la haie aussi.

Je souris, approchant de nouveau ma bouche de la sienne. Il attrapa brusquement ma lèvre inferieure de ses dents et la mordilla doucement. Je pu m'empêcher de sourire quand il me plaqua contre mon armoire dans un raffut pas possible.

J'adorais Nat'. On s'était rencontré il y a quelques années. J'avais quatorze ans à cette époque. C'était un jour de marché. Il s'y baladait avec sa sœur cadette tandis que j'achetais des légumes pour les cuisines de l'Abbaye. Il m'avait regardé, de ses profonds yeux noirs et je lui avais rendu son attention dans un sourire éclatant. Depuis ce temps, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. L'année dernière, il s'est fait engager comme jardinier par la dragonne, c'était une bonne couverture, il logeait ici et les choses sérieuses ont commencé. Il est mon frère, mon amour mon amant. Nous rigolons, nous vivons, et j'oublie la prison dans laquelle je suis destinée à rester. Ou plutôt à laquelle j'étais destinée à rester.

- Tu sais que mon père va se marier, annonçais-je brutalement en mettant fin à notre baiser.

- Ah bon ? Et avec laquelle, demanda-t-il la voix légèrement haletante.

- Je ne sais pas. Il me veut à Teirm.

Natanaël me regarda sans comprendre. Et il avait raison. Il savait à quel point la famille royale se moquait de moi, ou plutôt m'avait oublié. Mon Oncle, deuxième Prince m'avait accordé beaucoup d'affection lorsque j'étais jeune. Mais cela c'était arrêté quand mon père m'avait envoyé ici.

- Quand ?

- A l'aube. Je ne reviendrais pas, Nat'.

Il me regarda de ses yeux sombres, ne sachant que penser, puis baissa la tête la secouant, faisant de ce fait bouger ses mèches brunes autour de son visage.

- Je pars avec toi.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Il attrapa mon visage de ses grandes mains et le leva vers lui.

- Le Monde se souviendra de toi, Halley. Il se rappellera. Que Vraël emmène ton père au fin fond des enfers s'il continue à blasphémer ton nom tu es une Princesse.

* * *

**Bon, contrairement (peut être) aux apparences de ce premier chapitre, cette histoire ne va pas du tout être basé sur la relation Halley /Nat'. J'avais juste envie d'une héroïne casée, que ça change un peu. Ca peut faire un peu eau de rose, mais ça sera plutôt dans le genre Warrior ! Haha ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, quand même … reviews ?**


	2. Bienvenue à la maison, Halley! Pff

**Les amis, aucun doute là dessus. Mon voisin du dessus est soit, un loup garou, soit un vampire (au choix). Mais vu sa carrure et le sexyness qu'il dégage, je pencherai en faveur du lycanthrope. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce type ne dort pas la nuit. Il fout un bordel monstre, en fait. Mais bon, je suis insomniaque et bien trop occupée à écrire la suite des aventures d'Halley, alors …**

**Lya, Contente d'avoir attisé ta curiosité. Quant à tes hypothèses, que te dire… tu verras haha. Tigrou, merci pour ta review. Cela me flatte encore plus que j'adore tes fanfics.**

**Bon lecture !**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà essayé de voyager en calèche ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous raconte les bonnes femmes dans les contes pour enfants. Il n'y a pas de rideaux de mousseline aux couleurs poudrées, les chevaux ne sont pas de superbes licornes blanches, et nous ne passons pas au milieu de bois enchantés. La vérité est tout autre, en fait. La calèche apprêtée par mon prince bien aimé était tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste, pourrais-je dire rustique, ou en fait, carrément miteuse. Une semaine dans ce carré de bois sans le moindre bout de molleton est une torture pour le postérieure de tout humain normalement constitué. Sans compter le cocher maniéré, scandalisé par mon langage exagérément accentué pour ressembler à celui d'une charretière, justement. Et puis il y a eu l'attaque de brigands. Je ne l'ai évidemment pas avoué, mais j'ai eu un peu peur, quand même. C'était la nuit (comme très souvent dans ce genre de situation, vas-t on savoir pour nous continuons à voyager de nuit, du coup) quand une bande de cinglés sembla apparaitre du ciel pour atterrir sur le toit de la voiture et devant les chevaux, toutes lames dehors. Le hennissement des bêtes nous tirèrent bien vite du sommeil, Nat et moi et à peine eu-je eu le temps de sortir ma petite dague qu'un des soldats était mort par décapitation, son sang coulant allégrement sur la joue de son assassin et une lame froide courrait sur ma gorge dénudée.

- L'Or, ou la fille crève.

Je pensais à marmonner qu'il devrait avoir honte, et que j'étais une princesse d'Alagaesia nom d'un chien ! Mais il était fort probable que ces malfrats cherchent alors à obtenir une rançon en m'enlevant, et encore plus probable que mon cher papa ne paye pas. Je mourrai alors dans un cachot, dévorée par des rats géants. Ou alors je deviendrai reine des voleuses, car le chef m'aurait trouvé à son gout. Cette éventualité était attirante certes, mais je ne voulais pas tenter les Ombres, et pour une fois je ne dis rien.

- Nous n'avons pas d'or, répondu Natanaël d'une voix qui était loin de trembler, les yeux rivés sur ma gorge menacée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas voyager sans argent, si gueux que vous paraissez.

- Il se trouve que si, en fait. On est plutôt pauvre et jeune si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, essayai-je d'articuler d'un sourire crispé.

Il appuya un peu trop fortement sa lame sur mon cou, et je senti quelques gouttes de sang chaud qui coulait le long de ma carotide.

Ta gueule, catin, me cria à la figure le voleur.

C'était tout simplement charmant.

Nat – ce héros – en profita pour bondir sur notre assaillant et lui donna un impressionnant coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Son nez craqua avant qu'un flot de sang ne s'en écoule. L'homme se massa en jurant, reculant de quelques pas, mais il était trop tard et Nat s'était emparé de son épée. En quelques bonds agiles, il était sorti de la calèche et affrontait du regard, les cinq autres resté dehors. Le cocher était terrifié et avait donné ses quelques bijoux et sa bourse, deux des quatre gardes étaient morts. Je sorti à la suite de Nat, et nous nous mirent dos à dos. Il effleura les lames de ses adversaires en leur faisant face, un à un. Pour ma part, armée de ma petite dague, je m'efforçai de leur jeter le regard le plus noir que je possédai.

- Tu crois nous faire peur de ta lame, gueux, lança un barbu borgne.

- Il ne la tient même pas correctement, lança un autre.

J'avalai goulument ma salive.

- Halley, ce soir, je pense que nous allons tuer.

J'acquiesçais. Il était fou, Nat'. Quand je dis que je me bats contre une tigresse, c'est contre des hommes qui ne souhaitaient pas vraiment me faire de mal ! Pas contre des tarés aux regards lubriques et à l'haleine fétide (et armés jusqu'aux dents !)

Aussi, je ne réfléchis pas plus et me lançai en hurlant sur celui qui me sembla le plus isolé. Et je frappais. Je frappais, sans réfléchir, sans regarder. Et en essayant d'ignorer la lame de ma dague qui s'enfonçait de façon tout à fait ignoble dans une masse dure au début puis molle sur la fin. Une odeur de rouille satura l'air, me faisant un instant hésiter. Je reçu un coup d'épée qui me lacéra la joue. L'adrénaline inonda de nouveau mes veines et je bondis à la gorge de mon assaillant, coup de poignard dans la jugulaire, les doigts dans les yeux. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte. Son thorax ensanglanté ne bougeait plus.

La rage au ventre, je me retournai, ne pouvant cependant pas cacher les tremblements qui secouaient tout mon corps.

Un des soldats princiers en avait tué un, Natanaël un autre , mais il paraissait sérieusement blessé s'y je tenais compte de la manière dont il se tenait le ventre. Il tenait la garde de son épée assez haut pour maintenir en respect les deux autres qui ne savaient pas trop s'il fallait continuer le combat, ou non. Je rejoins mon compagnon, m'essuyant le visage d'une main, le barbouillant involontairement de sang encore frais. Ma main se referma fermement sur ma dague.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un sourire crispé, ce qui devait être assez dégoutant vu la quantité de sang que j'avais sur le visage.

- On ne s'attaque pas à un convoi princier comme çà, les gars, hasardais-je en essayant de donner à ma voix une intonation avec un semblant d'assurance. Il fait un minimum d'organisation. Surtout quand c'est celui de la fille du _Prince_.

J'avais prononcé ce dernier mot avec une telle intonation mystique qu'ils ne pouvaient se tromper. Quand je disais que mon père a une sacrée renommée, ici bas... Les deux brigands s'enfuir sans demander leur reste. Ils avaient au moins gagné la bourse et les effets personnels du cocher tremblant.

Je m'éloignai, ne tentant même plus de cacher mes tremblements. La terre tangua autour de moi, puis ce fut le néant.

- Halley ? Ca va ? Halley ?

Natanaël était en train de me frapper. Il n'a pas peur, lui, visiblement. Il me tapotait le visage de sa main pleine de … sang, vu l'odeur qu'elle avait. Trop bien. Le cahotement de la calèche s'était fait plus régulier, nous avions quitté la forêt pour une route de terre plus fréquentée, et même commerçante, si j'en jugeai le bruit du dehors. Des bruits de chevaux, des cris d'enfants, des jurons de marchands. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, le soleil m'ébloui. Je me frottai les yeux de mauvaise grâce, sentant immédiatement le contact rugueux du sang séché sur mon visage. La poisse, je déteste m'endormir sale. Enfin, pour le coup je m'étais évanouie. Encore pire.

- Ou sommes nous, Nat' ? demandais-je

- Nous arriverons à Teirm bientôt. Nous allons nous arrêter à la première auberge que nous trouverons car …

Oui en effet, nous faisions peur à voir.

Deux heures plus tard, je quittais la dite auberge d'un état si différent duquel j'étais entrée que j'aurais pu partir sans payer. Chose que je n'ai pas faite, évidement. Je suis bien élevée. J'avais revêtu une longue robe vaporeuse d'un verre passé, qui mettait autant en avant ma peau pâle que mes cheveux noirs. J'en avais remonté négligemment une partie à l'aide d'un peigne que la mère supérieure m'avait donné avant mon départ. Un peu de sophistication ne me ferait pas de mal m'avait t'elle dit. Pff, j'avais mon sang pour ça. Désinfectée, ma balafre sur la joue était presque invisible. Ma chaine ornée d'un rubis finissait ma tenue, et pour le coup, affirmait mon statut royal. Natanaël s'était lui aussi lavé, et changé. Il est déjà très beau : l'était encore plus. Mais je doute que ça change quelque chose auprès des Princes. Nous ne savions pas trop bien expliquer sa présence avec moi. Nous ne pouvions pas décemment dire : « Euh, salut mon Oncle, voila le gars qui a mit une princesse dans son lit » surtout que bon, le mariage d'une princesse (si je compte encore pour telle à leurs yeux) est assez sacré, et la j'échoue complètement. Bref, il était donc mon valet personnel.

Teirm avait beaucoup changé, par rapport à la vision que j'avais, dans mes souvenirs. Je suis née à la fin de la guerre. Si je ne me souviens guère du chaos qui régnait sans doute à cette période, je me souvient de la reconstruction du royaume entier. Galbatorix était tombé à Uru'baen, qui avait été rasé, en raison de son nom funeste et sans doute pour tout ce qu'elle représentait. Teirm aussi, avait été largement endommagée par les attaques vardens et celles des différents dragons mais sa place stratégiques sur la mer lui conférait une place de choix pour la reconstruction du royaume : bien avant qu'elle ne devienne capitale d'Alagaesia, Teirm était la première ville commerçante. Et en neuf ans, elle avait doublé de volumes. Je me souviens des ruelles sales qui menaient aux docks. Elles sentaient la nourriture avariée, restes des marchés. Je me souviens des échafaudages qui grimpaient le longs des murs de granits, pour restaurer une par une les habitations de son peuple. Désormais, les remparts avaient été abattus, ultime symbole de paix, et la ville s'étendait sans entrave de la mer à la plaine, labyrinthe fourmillant de biens et de personne. Des fontaines sur les places, des visages sereins, et des marchants opulents. Le palais, lui aussi, était sublime il s'élevait devant la mer dans toute sa splendeur, surplombant la ville de trois hautes tourelles. Les trois princes d'Alagaesia ? Trop facile. Des bannières aux milles couleurs calquaient dans le vent qui venait du large. Je ne pu m'empêcher de passer ma tête par la fenêtre de la calèche pour respirer tout cet air. Il n'y a pas de vent dans les montagnes. Tout stagne, me rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable. Ici, la liberté était dans chaque feuille morte portait par le souffle marin, dans chaque brin d'herbe qui ployait sous sa puissance. Mes cheveux se déployèrent, noyant d'encre mes yeux océans. Je sentis la main de Natanaël presser la mienne. Il savait sans doute ce que je pensais à cet instant, mais je ne le laisserai pas avoir raison de ma rancœur.

Enfin, nous passâmes l'arche du palais. La cour semblait avoir été fleurie pour l'occasion. Un mariage au printemps, ce que mon père est devenu … gateux. Des guirlandes de fleures bleues, rouges, roses, oranges, blanches s'élevaient le long des colonnes. Je ne pu empêcher mon cœur d'accélérer. Et il ne le devait pas.

Je ne cherchais rien en venant ici. Et surtout je n'attendais rien. Mon seul vœu était de fuir, pour enfin embrasser la vie à laquelle je m'étais destinée. Et pourtant, ça battait a tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je frémissais d'appréhension. En fait, je mourrais d'envie d'affronter _son_ regard.

Nous ralentîmes. Je détournais la tête pour me plonger dans le regard sombre de Natanaël. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, descendit en premier, fit le tour de calèche et m'ouvrit la portière. Nous nous avançâmes dans l'allée, puis passâmes plusieurs porches. Ils étaient tous là, les Princes d'Alagaesia dans cette cour, sous des oliviers bourgeonnants, dans leurs trois trônes magistralement sculptés. Bien que leurs tailles soient égales, les larges sièges étaient en rien semblables. Celui de droite, celui de mon oncle, était poli jusqu'à ce que ça teinte soit très claire, et sculpté de motifs très raffinés de feuilles et de baies. Très elfique, si vous voulez mon avis, un peu gay, en fait. Celui de gauche, celui de mon père, était assez brut, imposant, avec assez de pierres précieuses pour le rendre visible à dix lieux, avec un épais brouillard. Quand à celui du milieu, d'une élégance, d'une finesse et d'une sobriété que j'appréciai particulièrement, n'était à aucun membre de ma famille directe, mais au troisième Prince.

Plus j'avançai, plus je sentais les regards de l'assistance me bruler la peau. La fille prodigue de retour au pays. Pas vraiment. Je n'avais jamais demandé à quitter Teirm. Mon père aimant s'en été chargé pour moi, sans vraiment m'en expliquant les raisons. Je ne les cherchais plus. Je m'en foutais.

Lentement, je m'agenouillais. Apres un temps d'attente que je jugeai respectable, je me relevai, et défia du regard la famille princière.

Devant moi, se tenait les Trois Princes d'Alagaesia. Eragon, Nasuada, et Murtagh. J'adressai un léger sourire à mon ongle demi-elfe, un peu plus franc à l'ancienne reine des vardennes, et un complètement hypocrite à mon très cher papa.

Bienvenue à la maison, Halley.

Pff. Trop bien.

* * *

**Bien joué Lya, le père d'Halley est effectivement Murtagh, héhé ! **

**Bon, je pense poster la suite d'ici une semaine ou deux. Au fait. est ce que c'est trop court ? Car ça va vite à écrire, mais du coup, ce n'est peut être pas assez ... approfondi ?**


	3. Tu n'étais déjà plus mon père

**Trés court chapitre avant le vraai début de l'histoire/ **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ses yeux bleus et perçants, si sombres en cet instant, croisèrent les miens. J'agitai ma longue chevelure noire avec agacement et m'approcha de son siège.

- Bonjour, Halley, me salua Murtagh avec son habituel froideur.

Ou pire encore, était-ce de l'indifférence ?

- Salut, Papa, répondis-je d'une voix narquoise. Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Il parait que tu te remaries ?

Faire preuve d'insolence, de suffisance, d'arrogance. C'est tout ce que j'étais capable devant lui. Et dans ces moments là, je remerciais le ciel d'avoir hérité de cela. Grâce à lui, évidement.

Murtagh me toisa d'un regard encore plus sombre et se leva, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me figeai. Il posa un doigt sur ma joue, un autre sur mes lèvres et plongea ses yeux d'azur dans mon regard. J'ai hérité de nombreuses caractéristiques de mon père. Sa chevelure d'ébène, son teint de neige, son port de tête altier et sa beauté ravageuse. Mais si j'ai hérité d'un trait distinctif de ma mère, se sont ses yeux. Deux orbes d'un bleu marine aussi profond que les abysses de l'océan. Je tachai de maintenir son regard, aussi fortement qu'il le fit avec moi. L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir s'allumer dans ses yeux une lueur fébrile, mais bien vite ils reprirent leur couleur de glace et je mis cela sur le compte de mon imagination.

- Tu fais partie d'un passé que j'ai oublié, Halley.

- Je sais, Murtagh. Je vivais encore dans ce palais, tu n'étais déjà plus mon père.

- Les traditions exigent que nous partagions un repas avant l'union afin que je te présente mon épouse, la nouvelle princesse.

- La princesse, c'est moi, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Là, je du encore rêver car mon père éclipsa un léger sourire. Puis il m'ordonna froidement de le retrouver au zénith le lendemain, pour partager son déjeuner. Je répondis avec un large sourire hypocrite que j'étais toute à fait charmée de rencontrer Belle-Maman-numéro-cinq, puis je me retournais dans un virvoltement de mousseline des plus spectaculaires.

La journée passa bien vite, nous mangeâmes fort bien. Etrangement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours vécue dans le palais. Les pierres blanches du château me semblaient familières, autant que les courtisans et serviteurs, qui baissaient respectueusement la tête devant moi. Très plaisant tout cela. J'adorerais que la mère supérieure et les moines de l'abbaye le fassent aussi. Ca serait vraiment extraordinaire.

Tout s'était donc passé exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Des appartements complètement gigantesques, aucun dialogue avec le paternel et des gâteaux à profusion. Tout cela était parfait. Enfin presque. Je m'étais peut être attendu à davantage d'affection de la part de mon oncle. Quand j'étais enfant, si mon père me délaissait complètement, Eragon m'offrait autant d'intérêt qu'il en témoignait à Alistair et Willem, ses enfants, mes cousins. Mais visiblement Murtagh avait laissé ses consignes : « Halley n'est pas chez elle, elle ne le sera jamais ». Ou encore « Toute personne gentille avec Halley sera soumise à de lourds châtiments. » « Ne parler pas a Halley ou … »

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par un troupeau de dragons mâles qui pénétra dans mes appartements les pattes pleines de pâtisseries. Natanaël s'effondra sur mon lit, les yeux rivés au plafond et poussa un énorme soupir de satisfaction tout en mordant dans une religieuse dégoulinante de chocolat.

- Ca va ? Tu es content ? lui demandais-je, une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Nat' m'allongea sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait une partie du sol de la chambre et ôta ma tunique en un clin d'œil.

Je pris ça pour un oui.

* * *

**See you soon, .M**


End file.
